Year of the Spark: December 27
by Sparky Army
Summary: He quickly thought his wish and tossed the coin in to hear the small splash several feet below.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **So this was a random idea I had that I thought was perfect. Not so big on the beginning, but I think the ending is sweet. Hope you enjoy.

**Wishing Well**

**By sparklyshimmer2010**

John wasn't normally superstitious. He didn't believe in good luck. Perhaps he believed in karma a bit, but that went along with the saying that good triumphs over evil, which was something he _made sure_ happened. But he didn't think that some ridiculous gesture, like throwing salt over your shoulder, or walking under a ladder, could change events in life. Your life was what you made it.

Take that coin toss he'd done three years ago. Technically it had told him not to join the expedition. It hadn't told him that this was the best choice he could have made, which he knew now was true.

But this wishing well vexed him. Always had things had an explanation, even if that explanation was coincidence. This relatively small well on this planet, he just couldn't explain. Nor could Rodney.

It was a tradition on this world to show travelers the well. It was a sign of good will. It was a regular brick well, that was a little crumbly, and there was nothing fancy about it. But it had a history. The natives, a people advanced passed basic farming, had told them that if you took a drink from it under night's light, and put in an old piece of money from their civilization and made a wish, that wish would come true. Everyone was allowed a wish a year.

While he put little faith into it, he was not going to be rude and his team – plus Elizabeth and Carson who were there to negotiate for some kind of wonder drug – and an accompanying team of marines agreed to make their wishes. The next five nights would be full of enough moonlight, and they had planned to be there for at least three.

Alright then, what to wish for?

There were some stipulations apparently, by the gods. No mass distinction of any race (there went the Wraith wish), no completely altering history, and of course there was no wishing for more wishes. At first John's wish had been going to be some small thing – perhaps to beat Ronon once at sparring practice.

But then, Ronon and Teyla both made their wishes on that first night, and they both came true. Though there was apparently no time limit, later that night Ronon was reunited with some friends from Sateda. And in the morning Teyla was found admiring the perfect gift for some Athosian's coming of age.

Considering that's what Teyla wished for, he couldn't help but think about that being what she really wanted most.

What did he desire most? He wasn't sure he wanted to go that deep into his heart.

And then the third wish of the group was granted. Rodney had been fairly undecided as well but tossed his coin in the well that second night. The next day Radek had radioed in to tell Rodney a stash of ancient technology had been discovered. He'd left immediately, with permission from Elizabeth of course.

The four marines had all wished right away. Two of them were toasting the well on some local moonshine. Carson had also made a wish, John suspected about the medicine.

But couldn't all those things be coincidence? Truly, nothing had been a big wish. Ronon had found fellow Satedans before, Teyla had the best eye at markets, and Atlantis was one big Ancient toy. A stupid hole in the ground was going to give him something he pined for?

Well, no matter what, he _was _going to make a wish right, so as not to devalue their traditions? He might as well wish big right? But… he didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't want to uphold an inanimate object to its legacy on something so important to him.

It was just him and Elizabeth left to decide. He could imagine her mind working frantically on the pros of each wish. They sat alone now, on the grass next to the well and under the darkened sky. Her green eyes were shining like the stars and he saw the excitement that he'd first seen when she'd explained about the expedition. They sipped at cups of the surprisingly fresh well water.

"So are you even going to make a wish at all John?" she asked softly, looking at him.

He shrugged. "I was planning on making a wish, yes."

"But you don't believe that anything's going to happen," she said knowingly.

He shrugged again. "I mean, I know yeah all their wishes came true, but seriously?" He shook his head. "I've always been skeptical about these things. Can't even toss a coin."

She looked at him curiously and he chuckled. "It's what I did when I was deciding whether or not to come to Atlantis. Heads, stay on Earth, tails, go through some crazy wormhole to what was possibly my death."

"So it was tails then?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Heads actually. I was just…I guess I needed some incentive for the adventure. But I don't really like having coins decide my future, or show me what my "correct" path is."

"So if you ignored the coin, then what made you decide to come?"

He glanced at her, a significant look in his eyes. He answered with one word. "You."

She flushed and looked down at her feet. "Well I'm glad."

"Yeah me too." There was silence for a bit before John spoke again. "_You_ don't believe in this wishing well do you?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, now looking up into the vast sky. It was beautiful he noted. "It is a bit odd yes, but why not?" She stood up and moved to the jaded circle of stones, fingering a coin. "All you have to do is open your mind. Maybe there's just something special about this place. Just let go," she tossed the coin in and paused for a moment, "and think of the most wonderful thing that could happen."

And looking into her eyes, he felt that anything was possible, including the one thing he longed for dreadfully. He shook his head to clear it of the spell she'd seemed to cast and moved to stand next to her.

"So what did you wish for? Peace in the entire galaxy?" he asked teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, something probably more obtainable. Something more…tender and fun."

"Hmm." He looked up into the moon again, which reminded him so much of her. She truly was amazing, could make him feel so much. "So what do you think I should wish for?"

"Whatever you want John. Whatever makes you happy." She smiled at him. "I'll be inside when you're done."

As she walked away, John tossed his own coin up into the air randomly. Looking back at her retreating form briefly, as if she knew what he was thinking, he quickly thought his wish and tossed the coin in to hear the small splash several feet below.

Something that makes him happy….yes, he was willing to wait for his wish to be real.

_You make me happy Elizabeth. _


End file.
